castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Axe Armor
The Great Axe Armor is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is an armor-clad soldier that mows down its victims with a massive axe. Description The Great Axe Armor is an armored knight wielding either a great axe (an axe with a long pole) or a halberd. These axes are usually swung overhead, rather than thrown as the more common Axe Armors do. Appearances ''Castlevania Chronicles First appearance of Great Axe Armors in the series. They are found in Count Dracula's Tower, initially standing in the background as decorative pieces who then walk into the foreground to attack when approached. They wield a long battle axe which they swing in an overhead arc to attack from a distance. Only the blade is harmful, however, and crouching under the pole will prevent any damage. They are a bit resilient and many strikes are required in order to put them down. They generally attack along with other knights, especially Bowgun Armors. Castlevania: Bloodlines The Great Axe Armor appears as part of a two-stage miniboss fight in the Atlantis Shrine, along with the Heavy Armor. The Heavy Armor attacks first; once defeated, the Great Axe Armor will enter the screen from the left side. His attacks are similar to those of the Heavy Armor, although he swings his battle axe more often and the weapon doesn't leave much room underneath to remain safe, so instead rely in hit-and-run tactics to defeat him. After attacking with his weapon four times, he will perform a high jump and attempt to land, axe first, on the hero. Should he miss, his weapon will get stuck on the ground and he will remain vulnerable for a brief period of time while struggling to detach it, allowing the player to score a few free hits. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Great Axe Armor wields a gigantic axe. One method to defeat him consists in casting Trickster (Killer Clown) and INT Boost (Lilith) along with the backdash technique (use it, then backdash, then use it again) until he's defeated. His axe also does not work close to his body, so if the player moves very close, they can just hack away without any danger of being hurt. Another method is to simply use the Substitute Puppet ability to get behind him and hack away at his back with no danger of being attacked. Gaining dominance over his soul grants Soma the Giga Twister ability, which allows him to swing the same gigantic axe to slice his enemies in half. It deals about 260+ damage, although there's a long cooldown afterward. Soma's version swings the axe at a 360° twice to ensure it doesn't miss; however, the axe will only damage an enemy once even if it hits twice. In Julius Mode, where Soma becomes the next Dark Lord and final boss in the game, during the final battle he uses the Giga Twister in conjunction with Gaibon as a familiar. The Great Axe Armor's soul can also be used in weapon synthesis at Yoko's shop to forge a Great Axe from a Bhuj. Item Data See also *Armors *Axe Armor References Category:Armored Bosses Category:Armored Enemies Category:Knights Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Bloodlines Bosses Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies